Youth of devastation chapter 3
by Sympathy4lucifer
Summary: The Parr family is in a state of deep depression, Dash decides to run away.


**YOUTH OF DEVESTATION CHAPTER 3 **

Withdraw was the first step, it was lonely and tedious. The window was her favorite spot now she would stare out hoping she would fade away for eternity. Nothing was valuable anymore her environment was wounding her greatly. She was living off a single water bottle and cheese n` cracker snacks. Her brother was lying on top of his bed sheets still in his alter ego`s costume. There were dark stains on his cheeks that were trickling down to his neck. He would have to battle his emotions to get up to use the bathroom and the house reeked of poor hygiene. How could this happen to them, them of all people. He wished to be as jovial as his infant sibling was. But after a while he craved to escape, so he put on his plain attire and left the house riding his skateboard.

The destination didn`t matter as long as no one saw him in his emotional state. There was nothing to accomplish and there was no reason to weep anymore. His Mother worried about his whereabouts but decided to let her mutual friend deal with him. Lucius was morning just as hard as every innocent soul on the planet. He wasn`t afraid to show his 'spineless' side to his spouse. She had lost people before him and understood the situation. He eventually picked up the phone and let Helen ask him to find her oldest son.

And just like that he ended up in the urban neighborhood he was finally frightened by his lack of attention. He picked up his skateboard and carried it under his arm. He walked a few paces and sat on the steps of an apartment building. He laid back and closed his eyes; he remained there for about several minutes before he was joined by a beautiful Asian girl. He grunted in aggravation, she said her name was Akemi Kiruma. She asked for his name, he finally gave in to her kind manner and answered. She was surprised to meet a boy named Dashiell.

"You don`t seem too happy right now, that`s why I am sitting next to you. And if you`re wondering why I`m not with my parents it is because I don`t really care. " Dash was speechless for ten minutes. "Some people call it insane but whenever I leave nobody asks because this city is too blind to notice a troubled youth like ourselves." It was then he realized that dreams are killed by the darkness of reality. She stood up and offered him the chance to stay at her place. He was about to object before Lucius found him and took him by his arm. Akemi was appalled by his abrupt form of aggression.

Back at home no one wanted to punish Dash and it was past ten thirty. In the morning he finally found the energy to put the television on, a popular basketball game was on. This created a slighter sense of vitality inside him, he put a blanket over himself until he got cozy. It didn`t take long for him to reminisce about the times he would ask his family if he could try out for basketball. He smiled because he knew that he was taking the first steps to getting past his grieving phase. There were no more sobs henceforth.

**In Kyoto, Japan: **

A penthouse was filled with grunts and screams of frenzy as two muscular men were having a death battle in a mini-arena built inside a large penthouse. There was a crowd of gamblers cheering for their ticket to fortune, up two flights of stairs was a room full of well-tailored drug dealers discussing trade routes and behind a tightly bolted door was a man on a telephone. He was six foot three and weighed approximately two hundred and thirty pounds; he had admirable posture and posters of famous movies on his walls. There walls were soundproof so it was easier for him to concentrate on his work, he was the owner of this wicked penthouse. After he finished his phone conversation he was startled by a sudden presence in the room. A woman in a kimono was holding his dinner on a silver platter, he quickly instructed her to set it on the counter. He began typing on his mid-nineties computer.

Several scared men in execution hoods were being escorted to the home owner`s office. They were on their knees in a single file line, they were all part of a chain gang, and two of them were sobbing quietly. They could hear a fire being lit and someone humming the national anthem of the United States. "That is the American anthem is it not?" the men nodded in agreement. "And all of you are from there because you are all citizens who chose to support the supers when they decided to return, am I correct?" they nodded again. "Well good luck in heaven you bastards!" he then killed six of them with a searing hot katana sword.

He took the hood off of the last and he let out a sigh of relief, "You did a superior job of fooling them into thinking they were going on a business trip." He laughed and added "Well you are my Father, and we are clan Kiruma." His Father smiled and put his arm around him, "You bring us great honor, come and let us eat some homemade Japanese gourmet." A team of maids came in and cleaned up the mess of dead bodies while the two notorious mobsters turned on the television and rejoiced once again at the death of one of their longtime enemies; Mr. Incredible.

To be persistent…


End file.
